The Magician
The Magician was an ally to Rayman but later a major antagonist of the Rayman series. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros IV. Character Description The Magician was an ally to Rayman back in the first Rayman game, called Rayman 1. He could teleport Rayman to bonus levels only if he had ten Tings. He was the one who also called out Rayman to save the Electoons from Mr. Dark's hands, the main villain. In Rayman Origins, The Magician had a major design change and also served as a guide of some sort in the game. He will also collect Rayman's Lums at the end of each level. In the final world, in a level called "The Reveal", he was shown to actually be collecting the Lums to power up his machines and produce electricity. His plan was beaten but he soon made another plan to cause chaos around the Glade of Dreams. In Rayman Legends, he multiplied into what appears to be the Dark Teensies. They were all defeated by Rayman as well. As A Playable Character The Magician appears as a playable character from the Rayman series. His small size makes him easy to dodge hits but also get launched pretty easily. He can use a degree of magical abilities to aid in his combat. He's also pretty fast and has a great recovery. Players can unlock The Magician by having a save file of Rayman Legends in the Wii U or winning 417 matches. While 3DS players can unlock him by finding the Final Showdown Against The Magician music track. Trophy By beating Classic Mode, one can unlock a trophy of The Magician. Beating All Star mode unlocks The Magician's Final Smash trophy. The Magician Once a nice individual, The Magician has been around since the start of the Rayman Series. Unfortunately, he took a wrong turn to "villain town" and no longer is buddies with Rayman and his friends. Reveal Video The Magician is seen sitting on a chair on some sort of steampunk room. He's seen looking at his hat and letting out a sigh, as if bored. He will stand up and look out the window, the Glade of Dreams is seen but before The Magician could do anything, a Livingstone storms into the room while talking Pig Latin. The Magician gets spooked and walks over to the Livingstone. The Livingstone will search in his pocket and take out a piece of mail for The Magician. The Magician starts reading and gets so excited that he lets out a burst of magic that sends the Livingstone flying away out of The Magician's lair. The Magician starts thinking and remembers that he's not strong enough for Smash Bros standards, so he calls up some Livingstones and starts training. Showing clips of The Magician trying to shoot magic but getting fatigued or The Magician getting launched away by a small missile thrown at him (who he was supposed to deflect). After some rigorous training, The Magician starts powering a magic attack and releases a large wave which sends the two Livingstones training him far away flying. The Magician laughs and smiles menacingly. The screen changes to what appears to be the Boxing Ring stage in Rayman Legends artwork with Mario, Pikachu and Donkey Kong in the same art style. The Magician's hat appears on the stage and he jumps out of it, he starts looking and realizes that the characters are different. He starts laughing and starts spinning around until he stops in a disco pose, once he stops, the normal Smash Bros textures appear and The Magician has his smash bros 4 texture. The video shows scenes of The Magician kicking butt and using his magical powers. At the final scene, The Magician makes a dance party (as his Final Smash) and laughs as the camera closes in on him. The screen changes to the SSB4 logos, which have a similar appearance to Rayman Legend's logo, along with the same animation it does. Moveset *Neutral Attack: One-Two Roll: The Magician performs the standard A attack from all Teensies from Rayman Origins/Legends. *Forward Tilt: Tripping Slap: The Magician swats his hand forward. Not a strong move but can trip if done correctly. *Up Tilt: Weak Pulse: The Magician lets out a small magic pulse upwards. Also not too strong but can juggle opponents if done correctly. *Down Tilt: Jolting Finger: The Magician points his finger to the ground, letting out a small jolt. This attack is not strong but always manages to trip opponents. *Dash Attack: Corkscrew: The Magician performs the same dash attack the Teensy characters from Rayman Origins/Legends do. This attack is similar to Yoshi's dash attack. *Forward Smash: Magic Blast: The Magician charges up and lets out a strong blast of magic. Similar to the Teensies from Rayman Origins/Legends. This attack can KO at high percentages. *Up Smash: Magic Blast Up: The Magician charges up and lets out a strong blast of magic upwards. Unlike the forward smash, the attack does poison damage. High knockback and can KO at low percentages if charged fully. *Down Smash: Nose Dive: The Magician slams himself down to the ground. Also similar to an attack from the Teensies in Rayman Origins/Legends. This move always sends opponents flying up the ground a bit. Can also work as a meteor smash if done next to a character who is holding on to a ledge. *Neutral Aerial: Magical Spin: The Magician spins around on the air while stretching his hands forward. The hands hold dark aura which does poison damage. This move is good to rack up hit percentages. *Forward Aerial: Freezing Palm: The Magician holds out his hand forward and lets out a icy blast. The attack can freeze opponents if they're at high percentages. *Back Aerial: Back Swat: The Magician swats behind him. This attack has high knockback at high percentages. *Up Aerial: 10 Volts: The Magician holds his hand up and lets out a ball of electricity. The attack is a multi hit move and works good at racking up damage. *Down Aerial: Flaming Swat: The Magician swats his hand downwards while being covered in flames. This attack can meteor mash opponents. *Grab Pummel: Shock: The Magician shocks the opponent. Pretty fast for a pummel. *Forward Throw: Magic Wall: The Magician pushes the opponent away with a magic wall of some sort. This throw is pretty strong and can hit other characters too. *Back Throw: Parting Spell: The Magician levitates the opponent and sends him/her away behind him. Very good KO move. *Up Throw: Firework: The Magician throws the opponent upwards. The opponent will explode once he/she reaches a certain point. The strongest of The Magician's throws. *Down Throw: Piledriver: The Magician throws the opponent down and slams himself, head first at the enemy. The throw does damage when The Magician throws the opponent down and when he slams him/her. *Floor (back): Magic Spark: The Magician shoots magic waves out his palm onto each side. *Floor (front): Magic Swat: The Magician shoots magic from his palm rapidly. *Floor (trip): Topspin: The Magician quickly climbs to the stage and spins around. *Edge (<100%): Quick Spell: The Magician spins around once he gets up from the stage. *Edge (100%+>: Sluggish Spell: The Magician climbs up to the stage and shoots magic waves from his palm. *Neutral Special Move: Hat Throw: The Magician takes off his hat and throws it forward like a boomerang. Once the hat hits an enemy, wall or reaches a certain point, it will come back to The Magician. On the way back, the hat also does damage. The Magician can also move while the hat is flying away. The move doesn't do much damage but can be executed fast enough to prevent others from recovering. *Side Special Move: Lum Container: The Magician takes out the lum test tube he uses to collect the lums and shoots them forward. After shooting enough, the test tube will be empty and The Magician has to wait until it is full again. The move is rapid firing and is pretty good to rack up damage. It also has a low knockback rate. *Up Special Move: Steampunk Propeller: The Magician takes out the propeller he uses in the getaway scene from Rayman Origins. The propeller itself does damage if touched. It works similar to Snake's recovery although the propeller will explode if used for too long. The explosion has high knockback to those near it. *Down Special Move: Scaredy Hat: The Magician will hide out in his hat for a short time. If hit in this state, The Magician will quickly pop out and shoot a strong magic wave as a counter. This attack is pretty strong and will KO at low percentages sometimes. *Final Smash: [http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4RdNZzO4pkc|'Death By Disco']: The camera will close in on The Magician. Who will start moving his head up and down at the beat of the music. The camera will then zoom out and show the whole stage as The Magician starts dancing, hypnotizing the other characters to dance as well. As they're dancing, The Magician can move around (while dancing) to their position and can hit them with powerful moves. He gets new dance moves in this state and they all have pretty high knockback as well. Once some time passes, the music will end and the match will continue as normal. Unfortunately, opponents can move around as well in this Final Smash, but they'll be slowed down a bit. Taunts *Up Taunt: The Magician takes out the star on the top of his hat. A unique taunt that leaves The Magician without the star on his hat until he is KO'd. If the player tries to do the taunt again, The Magician will try to pick it but remember it's not there. *Side Taunt: The Magician will spin around and hold himself in a disco-like pose. *Down Taunt: The Magician will bow down and take off his hat while laughing. He'll then put it back on. On-Screen Appearance *The Magician's hat will appear on the stage. He'll pop out of it quickly. Idle Poses *The Magician will move his head up and down. *The Magician smirks and moves his hands in a "Come on, get me" way. Victory Poses *The Magician will bust out some dance moves and then stop. He'll quickly run away off screen. *The Magician will start doing his trademark laugh while holding his chest. *The Magician gets noticed and hides on his hat. He'll also take the star off his hat while he's inside. Character Roll Call Music *''Final Showdown Against The Magician'' Costumes *The Magician in his normal outfit *The Magician in green robes *The Magician in red robes *The Magician in pink robes *The Magician in orange robes Trivia *The music used for The Magician's Final Smash is the ''same one'' that can be heard in Rayman Origins. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Rayman Series Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villians